


Talitha Cumi

by scullywolf



Series: TXF: Scenes in Between [73]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Gen, MSR, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullywolf/pseuds/scullywolf





	Talitha Cumi

_“Where are you going?”_  
“If I told you, you’d never let me go.”  
“Mulder, you haven’t slept in almost 24 hours.”  
“Call me if you find anything.” 

He was halfway down the hall when he heard the office door open behind him.

“Mulder, wait!”

He sighed but kept walking. “I have to go.”

“You can’t just say that you’re going somewhere ‘I wouldn’t let you’ and expect that to not worry me.” 

Even his long strides couldn’t outpace her jogging, and she caught up to him as he reached the elevator. He pressed the button, then turned to face her.

“Look, I was being dramatic. I’m sorry. You’re right that it’s been a long day. Night. Whatever.”

“Okay, well then where are you going?” 

“I just--” The elevator doors opened with a ding, and he stepped forward, pressing the floor button and turning around. “I’ll be fine, I promise. I need to run an errand, and then I’m going back home.”

“Mulder…”

“Really, it’s no big deal. Call me if you find the guy.”

The doors slid closed, cutting off anything else she might have been about to say. Mulder rubbed his face, yawning. He hadn’t lied, exactly. He simply hadn’t specified _which_ home he was going back to. As for the errand, well, he definitely needed to stop for coffee, first.

***

“I don’t think driving 7 hours back up the Eastern seaboard counts as an ‘errand,’ Mulder,” she grumbled as the elevator doors closed. 

Of course he was going back to Rhode Island. And yes, of course she thought it was a terrible idea, given how long he’d gone without sleep. Hell, they had only just _returned_ from there a couple of hours ago, and now he was turning right around and driving back? It was insane.

It was also pointless to try and stop him. 

She had to trust that he could take care of himself. Maybe reason would win out, and he’d take a shuttle to New York or Boston, catching a nap in the air and cutting the amount of time he’d have to spend behind the wheel. Sure, the chances of that were slim to none, but she could always hope. Shaking her head, she turned to head back down to the office. The best thing she could do to help him now was to track down Jeremiah Smith.


End file.
